


Another Mingli Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [68]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Mingli Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the fastest I've ever done a repetition fic for one of these and I'm okay with that.

            Once P’li and Ming-Hua had caught up with Ghazan and Zaheer and they’d all scrambled into the snow mobile, Ghazan brought the engine roaring up and they sped away in the wake of the destruction at the prison.

            And P’li wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Ming-Hua and a tight embrace.  She felt Ming-Hua’s eyelashes brush her cheek, the soft exhaled that followed her rolling her eyes, and then, slowly, Ming-Hua’s lips curl up just slightly.

            “I thought I’d never see you again,” P’li said.

            Ming-Hua shrugged, fluid and nimble.  “They can’t keep us apart for that long.”

            P’li smiled and let out an unbelieving huff of air and then her lips were on Ming-Hua’s; so much physical contact, so much body heat and warmth, more than she’d had in so long, in thirteen long, lonely years.

            She heard a shuffling from the front seat and then Zaheer said, “Really?  Right now?”

            Before she’d decided if she wanted to bother answering Ghazan was saying, “Thirteen years isn’t enough to wear down your determination, and it’s not surprising it isn’t enough to wear down your jealousy.”


End file.
